We are submitting this application to continue and expand the work done in the last funding cycle. During this time, the Mount Sinai School of Medicine/Argentina Fogarty Program focused on network development to optimize the training of Argentine scientists and the impact of their work. During the last cycle, we added 9 new collaborators, shifted principal training sites to Argentina, expanded our use of distance learning technology, supported the training of 57 Argentine researchers, (9 for advanced degrees), and the establishment of 4 HIV testing programs in various hospitals in Buenos Aires and other provinces, 27 trainees had posters or presentations accepted at major international and national conferences and 19 articles were published in peer reviewed journals, 5 trainees received grants from the Global AIDS Fund, and over 50 trainees participated in short courses, including Principles of STI/HIV Research, Research and Bio- ethics and Randomized Controlled Trials Methods Workshop. Mission To promote research training capacity through the development of sustained linkages among front line providers, public health agencies and academic researchers with the objective of developing and expanding the self-sustained research infrastructure needed to maintain continuous knowledge sharing and dissemination. In order to achieve this, practice, research and training must be permanently linked using a bottom-up and top-down approach that connects research training and resources to strategic community- based settings. This allows the development of a sustained exchange system for the creation and integration of new prevention knowledge within and across the North and South American health-care delivery systems. Collaborating Institutions The educational hubs for the program will continue to be MSSM, SUNY - Albany, the AIDS Institute of the NYS DOH, the National Development and Research Institutes, with particular emphasis on the Hospital Garrahan, Fundacion Huesped, Hospital Fernandez, Helios Salud, Universidad Nacional de Rosario, Hospital Paroissien, and our new Argentine partners: Hospital de Ninos, MPH Program at the Universidad Nacional de Buenos Aires, Hospital Alvarez, Facultad Latinoamericana de Ciencias Sociales, Institute de Efectividad Cientifica y Sanitaria, Malbran Institute, NEXO Asociacion Civil, Centra Nacional de Referenda para el SIDA and Intercambios. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]